phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Ferb Fletcher/Season 4
"Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Also, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. A recurring joke is the fact that "Ferb" is short for something, but is currently unknown. He once attempted to tell Vanessa what his real name was, but got distracted and cut short. ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Ferb almost never speaks or emotes unless he is singing. He is very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" PnFHockeyZ9.jpg FYIO Everyone say Canadian Bacon.png Tumblr medkq0GwkY1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr meajvh3D741rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr meajl0rGPN1rmra37o1 500.png Candace talking to Phineas and Ferb FYIO.png Linda's Kids on Ice picture.jpg Hockeyz9.jpg "Happy New Year!" 6. Png Bash in a ball.jpg Phineas and Ferb dancing the Gangnam Style.jpg Ferb Voguing.jpg Everyone beginning to conga.jpg New Year's Eve conga.jpg Is this your doing.jpg Old long ago.jpg Everyone watching the fireworks.jpg "Fly On the Wall" Pobrane (51).jpg Mqdefaulp.jpg Tumblr mg70d4t9Zp1rmra37o1 500.png Pobrane (41).jpg Mqdefauly. Jpg Images (74).jpg Tumblr mfbi0z5QKR1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mfbi3l9hsR1rmra37o1 500.png Candace as Gaint Baby Head.jpg SummerFlyOnTheWall.jpg "Bully Bust" Buford hanging from a tree by his shoe laces.jpg Mqdefault (6. Jpg Tumblr mgli0zNDZ91qkdfjio1 500.png "My Sweet Ride" Mqdefault (26).jpg Tumblr mh7xb17zcR1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mh7twbl0971rmra37o2 r1 500.png Tumblr mh7sgk777v1rmra37o2 r2 500.gif Fifties Ferb snapping.jpg 50s Ferb in Nymph.jpg Pobrane (44).jpg Just what this car can do.jpg SweetRide.jpg We worked really hard.jpg Just to trick it out for you.jpg Pink pattern on car.jpg It steers itself - 1.jpg It steers itself - 2.jpg There's a trophy shelf.jpg And it opens up your cans - 1.jpg And it opens up your cans - 2.jpg And if you need a rocket engine.jpg You'll be the envy of the whole gang - 1.jpg You'll be the envy of the whole gang - 2.jpg Boom ba-ba-boom.jpg Ba-bang-a-bang-bang.jpg Tumblr mh7tok6E8D1rmra37o1 500.png Everyone in the Nymph.jpg Let's deploy the chutes, Ferb.jpg There's romance in the air.jpg There's nothing I'd rather do.jpg Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg Phineas and Ferb follow Candace and Jeremy to the Doo Wop Hop.jpg Tumblr mhkzxrSNLn1rmra37o1 500.png "Der Kinderlumper" "Sidetracked" Phineas asking where Perry is in the episode Sidetracked.jpg A life of leisure.jpg "Primal Perry" Mqdefault (38).jpg Infinite probability generator.jpeg Candace sneaking behind the ice cream truck while the gang orders.jpg Candace watching from behind the ice cream truck to see what happens.jpg Ice cream truck drives away revealing Candace.jpg Linda having offered pie to the gang.jpg "Mind Share" Tumblr mkex5eeoO31rmra37o1 1280.png Tumblr mkexe13NmE1rmra37o1 1280.png MindSharePromoOne.jpg MindSharePromoThree.jpg Tumblr mkexghTPub1rmra37o1 1280.png "Backyard Hodge Podge" Tumblr ml13m0HxzK1rmra37o1 1280.png Backyard Hodge Podge (song).jpg Tumblr mlj9qxyEbR1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr mll6sfYUAs1rozlbeo1 500.png "Bee Day" And they pay for it with their lives 2.jpg Because it's Bee Day.jpg Bee Day - Bee Song.jpg Why end on B flat with F sharp bass.jpg We don't question it.jpg Bee Day-Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet.png Bee Day-Mud Pool.png Bee Day-Spiffy.png Ducky Momo wading pool.jpg "Bee Story" "Great Balls Of Water" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet look at the Giant ball of water.png In Your Face Physics Camp.png Tumblr mnp74q68al1rmra37o1 1280.png Ferb Jetskiing.png Baljeet, Django and Holly ready to race.png GBoW-How cool is that.png GBoW-Full speed ahead Ferb.png Come on in, the water's great.png "Where's Pinky?" Image5.jpg You're welcome to join us.jpg Did you know there's one standing behind you.jpg The dog sensematic helmet.png Who's a good boy.png "Knot My Problem" Looked it up on the Net.jpg Untyable knot.gif Un-Untieable Knot.jpg We're going to try.jpg We'll give it all that we've got again.jpg So that we could recreate it.jpg Now the knot we have here.jpg Is quite complicated.jpg Now the knot we have here.jpg Though it's terribly taut.jpg So it won't be for naught.jpg We'll give it all that we've got.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot.jpg It's already a knot again.jpg To untie it.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot yet again.jpg To untie the un-untieable....jpg Candace decides it time to get mom and bust the boys.jpg Candace getting hit by a ray from the all you can eat inator.jpg "Just Desserts" The kids started climbing.jpg "La Candace-Cabra" Chubacabra 2.jpg Chubacabra 3.jpg Gang singing Chupacabra.jpg The Boys looking for Chupacabra.png We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg "Happy Birthday, Isabella" P07-14-13 16.44.jpg BurfordbaggedIsabella.jpg Birthday for Isabella revealed.jpg Isabellacake.jpg Ferb and Isabella fist bump.jpg "Love at First Byte" Daddressedup.jpg Candace suprised all that her mom busted phineas and ferb for was the towels all over the yard.jpg "One Good Turn" OGT - P&F.png P&f introducing obstacle course.jpg "Thanks But No Thanks" The boys showing their friends the idea.jpg Mqdefaultpiramid.jpg "Troy Story" We're gonna finally recreate the Trojan War.jpg I'll be Paris because my name starts with a P.jpg And I'll be Helen because.jpg Isabella realizing she's holding arms with Phineas.jpg Isabella shockingly says my name starts with.jpg I which is right after H.jpg Isabella smiles awkwardly.jpg Hey, where's your dad.jpg Baltzahar without his hat.jpg Tttttt.png Buford, Irving, and Ferb.jpg "Druselsteinoween" DjFerb.jpg Ferb in dapper costume.png Ferb and Baljeet singing.png Ferb singing 2.png "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" Mqdefault (58).jpg 306A - Everyone Runs Away.jpg Armed with bubble washers.jpg 418 Let's Dance.jpg Mqdefault (67).jpg Thumb-7390 52529F51.jpg TTTTPhineas's plan.JPG Screen Shot 2013-10-06 at 3.55.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-06 at 3.57.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-06 at 3.56.33 PM.png "Face Your Fear" Ready to skate in Foamtown.jpg Ferb turns Foamtown on.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown.jpg Phineas and Ferb fist bump in Foamtown.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown 2.jpg Ferb just about to run into the foam table and chair set.jpg Ferb playing the guitar while skateboarding.jpg Buford spinning on skateboard.jpg Hey foamtown is gone.jpg "Cheers for Fears" The popcorn is nice and fluffy.jpg Candace speaking in sullen.jpg Candace handing Phineas the scrapbook.jpg We'll do our best.JPG Candace mumbles thank you.JPG She said 'Where's Perry'.JPG You have got to work on your sullen.jpg Here is all the Jeremy memrobilia I could find.jpg Phineas tells Candace take pictures of all the Jeremy related things she can.jpg No problemo.jpg Perfect, same color as Jeremy's eyes.JPG CheersforFears1.jpg Do you think Jeremy will like it.jpg She had me at "smiley face".JPG And there he is now.jpg Candace rushes out of the backyard to get Jeremy.JPG Did anyone else see that weird green beam.JPG Phineas and Ferb having seen the Scrapbook-aganza fly away.JPG Candace designed it herself.jpg Ferbland.jpg "Steampunx" "Just Our Luck" The stating point for sky tennis.jpg Candace losing her luck.jpg Candace after throwing the pie in the air.jpg Candace getting hit by the pie she threw in the air.jpg Phineas helping Isabella back at the platform.jpg "Return Policy" Ferb awestruck.jpg "Live and Let Drive" Gonna get my bust on.jpg Lald003 Phineas and Ferb still deciding what to do today.png Lald013 Now they're planning something.png Lald034 WHAT ARE THOSE BOYS DOING.png Lald035 seriously, they're enlarging DNA.png Lald039 who's giant foot is that.png "Father's Day" Breakfast for dad.jpg Father's Day 1.png Acrobatic Flight.png FFFC.png FD 1.png FD 2.png FD 3.png "Imperfect Storm" Giant Kites Down.jpg Boys' Invention.JPG "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" More People Need To See You.jpg We Only Have So Many Folding Chairs.jpg You Need Bigger Puppets.jpg Ready To Take The Next Step.jpg I've Been Waiting For This Moment.jpg Oh, You Meant The Puppet.jpg Izzy Where's Perry.jpg Ferb Thumbs Up.jpg Ferb Controls the Tongue.jpg Discussing Puppetry.jpg You Found Your Rabbit.jpg I've Been Looking For That Pet Rabbit.jpg Giving The Rabbit Up.jpg You Naughty Bunny.jpg Those Guys Are Suspicious.jpg All Types Of Rabbit Owners.jpg A Flight Helmet And Cowboy Boots.jpg And Another Wore A Fake Mustache.jpg And They're Leaving By Helicopter.jpg That Doesn't Disprove My Statement.jpg Well Whatever.jpg "It's No Picnic" Isabella and Ferb.JPG With a side of devil ham.jpg The gang riding on a basket rollercoaster.jpg "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" The Klimpaloon Ultimatum - Phineas and the gang.jpg The Search for Klimpaloon.jpg P&FAudience.jpg Himalayas.jpg Egress.jpg Ferb looks it up.jpg KlimpaloonFound.jpg Dooftriestomakeroom.jpg "Operation Crumb Cake" S04E22 All.png "Mandace" "Lost in Danville" Candace listening to music.jpg WatchingYouGuys.jpg MysteriousCapsule.jpg WaitingForAnotherOne.jpg TheOnlyOne.jpg Ferbstruggles.jpg Z-RayScan.jpg BrokenPianos.jpg Baljeet What mysteries does it contain.jpg ShockedGang.jpg SpinningWheel.jpg CallingForCandace.jpg GangSaved.jpg PolarBearFather.jpg Phineas, Ferb and a polar bear.jpg AlternateUniverses.jpg AlternateUniverses2.jpg OurDadIsNotAPolarBear.jpg "The Inator Method" Phineas, Ferb, and the gang on their backyard.jpg Baljeet and Buford.png Capture67.PNG To return to the page for Ferb Fletcher, click here. }} Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Character galleries by season Category:Ferb Fletcher